yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh Revolution Fanon Wiki:Dueling System
Guess who's back, back again? Cait is back, tell a friend. This here is going to be a guide for how we do dueling on this site. It will actually be relatively simple, so here goes. 1. It is up to you and your opponent whether you even choose to utilize our simple system. Scripted duels are 100% allowed on this site, given both editors agree to such. :1.2. The above will apply even to future site events such as tournaments. Should you opt not to go for a scripted duel, however, you or your opponent should link a staff member to your duel so they can deal the cards. 2. Dealing of cards in non-scripted duels will only be done by staff members; note that on the site Discord, there is an official channel for duel moderation, and all requests for card dealing and dispute settlements should be done there or on the wall of a staff member. 3. As for how the cards will be dealt, when constructing your character's decklist on their article, be sure to clearly number your cards based on alphabetical order. For example, if 'Card Advance' is the first card in my deck based on alphabetical order, I would number it as 1. For aesthetic purposes, it is recommended that numbering be done via superscript, but it is up to you. 4. The staff will deal cards based on a random generator that accepts a range of numbers, and randomly spits back out a number. What I mean by this is, say, for example, the generator comes up with the number 17, and that Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude is card #17 in my character's deck based on the above numbering scheme. That means when it is my turn to draw, my character will draw Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude in the RP duel. The same will go for each person's initial hands, the randomizer will simply be used to generate five random numbers. If the randomizer assigns me the numbers 5, 3, 24, 12, and 38 at the beginning of my duel, that is my character's hand. The results of all draws and hands will be delivered via private message, so that as in the real game, you don't know your opponent's hand and vice versa. 5. It is highly recommended that all users brush up on the rules of the game before they involve themselves in any duels. However, we understand some of the rules might get murky from time to time, and if there is a dispute on how a chain should play out or how a card's effect is implemented, the staff is more than happy to resolve it. In making our decisions, we will draw from our own personal experiences dueling (in real life and online), as well as past rulings published by the game itself. Information on the rules of the game can be found on our mother Wiki, the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki. Many controversial ruling decisions can be found there, as well. In the process of dealing hands, staff members will usually glance through the ongoing duel itself to make sure the duel is proceeding fairly and according to rules. However, we are busy people with jobs and university responsibilities, so this is on a 'as time allows' basis. It is the responsibility of the editors involved with the duel to keep it fair and by the book, and to alert a staff member in the event of confusion or a dispute. 6. As a note, we will be using 8000 Life Points (LP) for single duels and 16000 LP for double duels, and so on. This has been a rundown of the Fanon's dueling system. Pretty simple, right? At least, I hope so. Please feel free to direct any inquiries about the dueling system to the staff!